


Aruti

by Nobodu



Series: 2018 Stories [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodu/pseuds/Nobodu
Summary: 1. Fan Letter is an actual Korean musical about the literature during the Japanese colonization. The story is about a boy who wrote fan letters to an author, “Hikaru” and the author who replies back. The boy has a crush on who he thinks is a girl, but as the author’s health deteriorates, the truth is revealed and it’s all very dramatic. The first song is like, basically a love letter, which is why he thinks she’s perfect bc she looks in love.2. All Jumin says in this is basically what the fuck3. IS SEVEN ME OR AM I SEVEN4. This originally was going to be kind of hurt/comfort and fluff. Like, sweet. This is what it has become.





	Aruti

_ ❁   you ask me how much i like you? put a number to all the colors in this world.❁ _

  
  
  


 

“zen, zen- okay, fine! zen-hyung! look at this!” 707 shouts and zen smirks in victory as he spins his chair around to see what the the hacker has to show him.

it’s a video of a girl, most likely singing? or speaking? but the video is silent, and he turns to seven in confusion. “wh-” and seven stares back at the actor with the same expression.

“oh right.” the hacker takes his phone and turns off the bluetooth. he restarts the video, and this time, zen puts his full attention on the video and the girl in it. he knows the song, after all, it was one of the first songs he wrote. it’s one of the songs from the fan letter*: jung sehoon’s first letter to ‘hikaru’. 

the girl is performing, and she looks a little gleeful, a little nervous, but mostly?

mostly, she looks in love.

he looks up to seven who understands and nods back at him before zen could even say anything.

 

and all he can think of is: she’s perfect.

 

“who is she?” he asks quietly.

seven squints at the youtube title, which was probably the most unhelpful title in the history of youtube: “fanletter 1”, because he  _ knew _ that it was fan letter the musical. as he groans into his hands, seven keeps scrolling through the comments.

“chi? sound familiar?” 

he pauses, because the name does sound familiar, but only in the way where it feels like it was whispered one day to him when he was asleep.

“no.” he says, sighing.

seven grins. “don’t worry, you’ve got god seven on your side.”

“that’s illegal.”

“not if it’s for a good reason!” 

“th-that’s not how it works? seven? oh my god are you serious?”

the hacker is no longer responding, as he’s put on his noise cancelling headphones and started typing away at his laptop.

he sighs and presses the replay button.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❂❂❂

  
  
  
  
  
  


“oi.”

he jumps out of his chair, turning around so quickly he feels like he has whiplash. 

there’s some muffled laughs, and zen pouts. “fine, go ahead, laugh.” and seven does, with no restraint.

“anyways, here’s the big thing. i got the address.” seven says, handing zen a sticky note.

zen gives him a look, and seven nods, clearly misinterpretting the look. “all i asked for was her name?”

“yeah, but based on how you’ve been watching that video on repeat for roughly,” he looks at the clock, “3 hours, you need to go meet her.”

he flushes, but accepts seven’s point. “but that didn’t mean you need to find her address!”

“yes it does!”

“no it doesn’t! that makes me seem like a freaking creep-”

“what the fuck” jumin says from the doorway.

zen glares at him. “JUMIN! GO AWAY!”

jumin snorts. “all i’m here to do is tell you lunch is ready.”

zen pauses his angry shout. “jaehee?”

jumin nods. “jaehee.”

  
  
  


“what the fuck, is this the zen-jumin version of i got you you got me?” seven whispers to no one. 

zen flings a pillow at him.

“you’re still not denying it?”

this time it’s his slipper at his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  


❂❂❂

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the address is left alone and untouched for four days, two hours, thirteen minutes and sixteen seconds. now seventeen. (not that zen is counting.)

  
  
  
  


❂❂❂

  
  
  
  
  


he finally drives to the theater that seven sent him too, half of him hoping to find the girl there, the other half hoping that the stay was only temporary and she was at a different theater.

he opens the doors and someone screams. he sighs.

he asks about The Girl, and somehow manages to find himself in the basement of the theater, where The Girl (her name is chi, call her chi, stop labelling her that’s bad) is at a laptop, clearly on a music application. also clearly deaf to the world outside her music, but that’s not a bad thing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❂❂❂

  
  
  
  
  


“you’re real?” she exclaims, before pinching herself.

and then again.

just to make sure, she tells him.

he sighs and watches as she pinches herself for the third time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


❂❂❂

  
  
  
  
  
  


“stop laughing!”

she’s almost out of breath as she shakes her head. “three hours? even i haven’t watched your videos for more than three hours.”

his eyebrows rise as he smirks, “so that means you  _ do _ watch my videos.”

“oh my god, of course i do! there is no one in the theater community that hasn’t cried at your end-of-year speech last year!”

he giggled gleefully. “say it again”

“what, everyone cried at your end-of-year speech?”

he’s taken out his phone and hits the red circle. “say it again”

she sighs, tsking him. “everyone in the theater community has cried over your end-of-year speech last year.”

the data he wastes by sending it to seven isn’t really a waste, considering seven AND jumin now both owe him $100.

  
  
  
  
  
  


❂❂❂

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“... you did not realize that the bridge closes up at 9?” she asks, very much judging him.

“i didn’t really think through,” he replies, very much annoyed. “i’m so mad.”

“at?” she asks cautiously.

“me, the bridge, jumin, and maybe seven.”

“why jumin? he didn’t do anything?”

“yeah, but he’s jumin so he already makes me mad”

  
  
  
  


he sleeps in his car that night, and finds it very cute how worried chi is. she exchanges phone numbers with him right before she goes back to wherever she lives (and no, he is not following her there, seven) to make sure he has someone to call if anything happens.

he says, but he means for the phone number, which he changes the contact name to ♡chi♡.

  
  
  
  
  


❂❂❂

 

**zen** :

_ okay, but dogs are far better than cats _

 

♡ **chi** ♡ :

_ maybe u need to open up _

 

♡ **chi** ♡ :

_ also this is totally because u r allergic _

 

**zen** :

_ you aren’t wrong _

 

♡ **chi** ♡ :

_ get some medicine! _

 

♡ **chi** ♡ :

_ i’ll invite u to our local cat cafe! _

 

♡ **chi** ♡ :

_ kiki is rlly sweet _

  
  


❂❂❂

  
  
  


this is not a date, he tells seven, who gives him a look.

he repeats his words, but seven just shakes his head.

“sure. i want ice cream cake for the wedding cake.”

“it won’t even be your wedding- wait, there won’t be a wedding! omg, seven, stop recording!”

  
  
  


❂❂❂

  
  
  
  
  
  


and yet, and yet, a year later, there he is. 

“where are we going?” she asks, glancing outside the car.

he grins. “that’s a secret, honey.”

she pouts, but she stops asking and he’s tempted to squish her cheeks but road safety is important and most importantly, he’s not dumb like jumin.

he didn’t do the cheesy proposal he was planning, but chi giggles as she tells him that his proposal was still kind one of those cliche ones.

“you brought me all of the way here” she says.

here being: a small and cozy cat cafe, perhaps where their first date was.

“you also composed a song, for this.” she adds.

he shakes his head, “for you. not just for this.”

she smiles and nods.

  
  


_ ❁   till the day the sun rises twice, will you be by my side?  ❁ _

  
  


❂❂❂

 

 

 

he doesn’t know when he fell asleep. all he knows is that it’s nice and cozy and he doesn’t want to wake up, but there are faint buzzing noises in his ear. 

“oh my god” maybe it’s a whisper? it’s kind of annoying and he would appreciate if people would just let him sleep.

“seven!” the same voice whisper-shouts

there’s a bit of silence, before a male voice also whisper-shouts and he hears the click of a phone camera.

“okay, i lowkey ship this”

“are you kidding me, only lowkey? this is the action and chemistry i’ve been waiting for like, two years.”

“shut up” he tells whoever is there, finally waking up.

  
  


only to find himself on some sort of chest. that smells like suspiciously like jumin’s cologne. 

he has a bad feeling about this.

he looks up and screams, which startles jumin awake.

“what the fuck.” jumin says, looking at zen. then, he looks up at chi and seven, guiltily standing there with the phone. “what the fuck.” he repeats.

  
  


“intimate bonding” seven answers.

  
  
  


❂❂❂

  
  


[epilouge:]

 

“one” she whispers into his ear, and he smiles.

“i want you, my heart wants you”

“two”

“you’re still pretty when you’re fussy”

“three”

“i hate horror movies but when i’m with you, i could watch one 10 times”

“four”

“for me, you would do it for me too”

“five”

“five stars s-line figure”

“six”

“sixth sense charm~”

 

 

  
  
_ ❁   the reason i like you? got millions, millions, millions ❁ _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Fan Letter is an actual Korean musical about the literature during the Japanese colonization. The story is about a boy who wrote fan letters to an author, “Hikaru” and the author who replies back. The boy has a crush on who he thinks is a girl, but as the author’s health deteriorates, the truth is revealed and it’s all very dramatic. The first song is like, basically a love letter, which is why he thinks she’s perfect bc she looks in love.  
> 2\. All Jumin says in this is basically what the fuck  
> 3\. IS SEVEN ME OR AM I SEVEN  
> 4\. This originally was going to be kind of hurt/comfort and fluff. Like, sweet. This is what it has become.


End file.
